


Lollipop Lawn

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lollipops, M/M, bad writting, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: A short sabriel ficlet that I half wrote in 2016 because of a crack pot idea I had and never finished until today when I found it.





	Lollipop Lawn

“Lollipops are growing outside.”

“What?” Sam turns toward his brother, abandoning his research for the moment. Dean’s face is full of confusion, and he kept glancing out the window every few seconds.

“The ground. Is filled with lollipops,” Dean spoke slower, his hands moving to accentuate the words, “ _ Growing _ .  _ Like plants. _ ”

Sam’s expression matched his brother’s for a moment before realization sparked in his eyes. “Gabriel,” he deadpanned, the name less of a statement and more of a command to the archangel to show up. It didn't take long for Gabriel to pop in, a lollipop twirling between his fingers.

“What's up, Samsquatch?” he asked with a cheeky, knowing smile.

“Why are you growing lollipops? In our lawn?” Sam asked with an exasperated tone. One he had mastered after these years of dealing with not only Dean but also the archangel’s antics.

“What lollipops?” Gabriel's eyes shifted between Sam and Dean, finally landing on the former. He feigned innocence, but the mischief glistening in his eyes showed his deeds pretty clearly.

Sam didn’t reply. He just walked to the window and opened the curtain to reveal the lawn. The lawn that was now full of lollipops planted in the ground like flowers. Like actual flowers- petals and all.

“Oh… Those lollipops,” Gabe said. He rocked back on his heels.

“Yeah, those. Why are they growing in our lawn?” Dean asked him gruffly, his arms now folded in front of his chest.

“Why, they're lollipops for my lollipop.” Gabe fluttered his eyelashes in Sam’s direction, only to be met with Bitchface #210.

“Remove them now.” Sam sighed. Gabe pouted to try and sway Sam away from making him get rid of his beautiful lollipop flowers. The glare Sam had leveled at him only deepened and Gabe sighed.

“Fine.” he snapped his fingers and Sam didn’t have to look to know that they were gone. “Happy?”

“Very,” Sam smiled. Gabe smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. With a roll of his eyes Sam obliged him, but when he got close enough Gabe just shoved a lollipop in Sam’s mouth. Then with a wink and a boop to Sam’s nose, he vanished. A scowl formed on Sam’s face as he absently sucked on the lollipop. “Cheeky bastard.” The words were mumbled under his breath. He was sure he heard laughter follow them.


End file.
